The Perverted Mind
If you wish to make fan art for this page, then by all means... go ahead. :3 The Perverted Mind='The Perverted Mind' is a shapeshifter that resides far within the Underground, and its ultimate goal is to have as much romance with as many others as possible. The Perverted Mind is pansexual, and can change its voice, gender, and appearance at will. Backstory Gautama Buddha once said that "The mind is everything. What you think you become". In the game Monster Girl Quest, Alma Elma also once said "Oh my... But isn't pleasure the source of all life? What reason would there be to live, if there was no joy?". What do these two quotes have in common? The Perverted Mind. Alphys has had many different experiments of varying amounts of success in the past. One of her most successful was Mettaton, a robot with a Soul. As with all scientists, Alphys has had big failures, and one of her biggest failures was the Amalgamates. However, there was also the predecessor, Gaster. What was his biggest failure to roam the Underground? The Perverted Mind. Gaster has also experimented with Determination in the past, inventing several of the machines in the True Lab. He managed to extract Determination into its purest form, being able to use it for further experiments. He decided to try it on a nearby brain he had dissected, to see what may happen. Little did he know, his phone was playing rather suggestive noises at this time. What resulted from all this? The Perverted Mind. Since then, there has been many instances of certain Monsters being impersonated. There's also been many instances of Monsters getting laid mysteriously. Most importantly, there's been many instances of Monsters being sent suggestive photos over the Undernet. What vile creature could possibly be doing all of this? The Perverted Mind. Description The Perverted Mind's original form is that of a floating brain, with some added features. It has two light green eyes that float in front of itself, as if they were loosely linked. The spinal cord breaks off into several tentacle-like appendages, which he uses as arms and legs when necessary. The Perverted Mind can shapeshift at will, taking many appearances. The one difference is that it always has light green eyes, no matter what. Common male forms are Quagmire, Pedobear, and Turtle. Common female forms are Miku, Megan Fox, and Toriel. Relationships Friends * N/A Enemies * N/A Acquaintances * N/A Family * W. D. Gaster (Creator) Romantic Partner(s) * Marianne Suellentrop (Unconfirmed Ship) * Lindsay Kingsland (;>) Stats Base Stats HP: 6900 ATK: 34 DEF: 34 Armor It wears no armor, it's a brain. ACTs Check, Flirt, Insult, Suggest a Partner Battle Attacks A mini-Pedobear appears on the bullet board, chasing the Soul around like in Escape Pedobear from Garry's Mod. A woman walks around the bullet board, sending out kisses to the Soul much similarly to Mettaton's Mini-Bots. A tentacle-like monster appears on the bullet board, and swings tentacles at the Soul. The Perverted Mind constricts itself around you, automatically dealing damage over turns until you Insult it. Sparing In order to get the Perverted Mind to spare you, you must either Flirt with them once, or Suggest a Partner three times. Insulting will not do anything, except for them to get off of you when he's constricted around you. Quotes Encounter "This will be fun... heheheheheh!~" ''Encounter ''"You want to go out with me? I ACCEPT!" Flirt "Why the insults? You scared?" ''Insult ''"I see that you aren't enjoying this, I'll get off." ''while Constricted ''"A partner? Ohhhh, do tell!" a Partner #1 "Sounds like someone that I'd DEFINITELY like!" a Partner #2 "That's their name? I shall look for them!~" a Partner #3 "Ouch! At least let me adjust to enjoy this pain~" Damaged "At least this was nice... Satan, I'm coming for you~" ''Death Flavor Text ''The Perverted Mind floats before you with lewd eyes. ''Encounter ''Smells like an aphrodisiac. ''Neutral ''The Perverted Mind winks at you. ''Neutral ''You ask the Perverted Mind if they wanted to go out. ''Flirt ''You told the Perverted Mind that they were disgusting. He looks confused. ''Insult ''You screamed for them to get off. ''while Constricted ''You told the Perverted Mind that you knew someone that they might like. ''a Partner #1 ''You told them that this someone had really good looks, and had a great personality. ''a Partner #2 ''You told the Perverted Mind that their name was Name Here. ''a Partner #3 Gallery Forge's OCs By Jaz.png|Group photo including the Perverted Mind, by Edge! New Piskel-5.gif|Overworld Sprite by ArachnoGia! HeyJay Mind.png|A perfect example of the Perverted Mind by HeyJay Xo Perverted Mind.png|The Perverted Mind discovering Rule 34 by XOBITES Imbria Perverted Mind.jpg|A sweet drawing of the Perverted Mind by Imbriaart! |-|Turtle='Turtle''' is the Perverted Mind's most commonly used form, which is reflective of his highest interests and patterns. Turtle is mostly used for traveling around without drawing too much attention, which may become ironic as he already draws enough attention with his obnoxious behavior. Description Turtle is a large bipedal turtle-like Monster, standing at 7 feet tall. He has light green eyes, which are reflective of the fact that he is the Perverted Mind. He has rough emerald-green skin, complete with a pale green shell. Overall, Turtle is a very buff and wide individual, which is very obviously meant to attract the attention of others. Fun fact, Turtle has quite a few tricks up his sleeve in this form. Several types of... tools can stick out of the shell similarly to spikes on certain shells. These tools include police batons, whips, wires, etc. Turtle is a very obnoxious and flirtatious individual, obviously. Stats Base Stats HP: 5000 ATK: 10 DEF: 80 Armor ATK: Ripped Muscles - 10 ATK. Turtle has a mean slap, twice as effective against those opposite of his gender. DEF: Hard Shell - 80 DEF. Turtle's shell is extremely sturdy, allowing him to withstand most attacks, especially if he retreats inside it. ACTs Not Applicable (If the Perverted Mind fights himself, he'll do it in his normal form.) Gallery TBA |-|Access Level 69= Scanning retinas... Scanning voice... Scanning genitals... Clearance Provided. Access Granted. =History and Containment= Over the course of its existence, Subject G7 has been known to have ████ at least 50 individuals, █████ at least 10 individuals, and have attracted at least █ minors into his grasp. It seems as though such a disgusting being is only interested in this single process, which is good considering how far it can possibly go with such powers. See Interview Log 1-A If Subject G7 is to ever be spotted, immediately alert the Royal Guard and have it either captured using a 8=D lure or have him terminated. The former is preferred, but the latter isn't an issue at all. If Subject G7 is captured, proceed to contain it with REDACTED TITLE in the ████. See Audio Log 34 =Appearance= Subject G7 is described as an abomination representing a human brain, last measured to have been around 6 feet tall. It has light green eyes that seemingly 'float' in front of the cortex, which seem to be rather insignificant in description.See Addendum A. The body also consists of a spinal cord, which tends to end in a large amount of tentacles, which seem to be capable of ███████████. It is known that Subject G7 is capable of shapeshifting to a very powerful degree, being able to completely change appearance, gender, voice, and powers. This can prove to make it quite difficult to recognize and/or catch.See Addendum A. =Behavior= Subject G7 has a rather strange behavior compared to most of the other subjects, being rather friendly as opposed to being extremely aggressive. If threatened, it tends to attack with rather suggestive moves, such as attacking with █████████ fluids and what appears to be its █████. It seems to ultimately have the goal of engaging in ███████████ with as many individuals as possible. However, dates also seem to appeal to Subject G7. It additionally veers away from subjects such as ██████████ and ████, but isn't afraid to engage in such practices. =Addendum A= It has been proven by anecdotal evidence that all forms that Subject G7 has taken in the past has had one thing in common. All of the forms have light green eyes, which allows for the Royal Guard to search more easily, and allows the public to be wary of the subject. It is unknown why all of its forms have light green eyes, but it may be due to REDACTED. =Interview Log 1-A= The following is a transcripted audio log recorded by Asgore and current Royal Scientist Alphys. =Audio Log 34= The following is a captured audio log recorded by Agent ██████, which has been the last known recording of an encounter with Subject G7. For this reason, this could be quite possibly the best counter to REDACTED TITLE. Agent ██████ has been relieved of duty since this audio log has surfaced, due to failure to capture Subject G7 and being insubordinate. Trivia * While they take anyone that comes across their path, they try to avoid those under illegal age, and doesn't go for inanimate objects. * Their ultimate goals include getting a succubus, an incubus, Satan, Toriel, and a Mary Sue in his fields of love. * They occasionally turn into monsters from Monster Girl Encyclopedia. * If your current LV can divide 69 evenly (3, 23, 69), the Perverted Mind can instantly kill you. * After the True Pacifist Route, one of two things will happen to the Perverted Mind. Either he will no longer be able to charm anyone, or he will become one of the world's biggest sensations in the... mature part of media. Credit Credits go to TobyFox for making Undertale, and to Neko for providing the base page. Thanks to LennyFacedCupcake for the sprite! Category:OC Category:Gender Unknown Category:Monster